Breath FoC: Crimson's Journey Day 2
The Journey #2 (Note: The Titan Hills Valley is obviously made up. I don't watch MLP and know what hazard lies between Trottingham and Ponyville, so I thought of Titan Hills Valley. With that said, let's dive in...) I woke up early and paid the owner, no strings attached. I walked to the mountainous road before me. I had to walk downwards for a bit, and avoid accidentally tripping over one. If I did trip, I would be fucked, to say the very least. After a trip down the mountainous road and a small hill, I see something that I dind't like AT ALL. An ENORMOUS valley was before me, the hills were steep and it was, again, enormous. I looked at my map. This was the Titan Hills Valley according to my map. The description says that it's long, but unless you're a clumsy idiot, it's the safest. I looked at the other road I could take, but it was a very dark and gloomy swamp, full of crocodiles, quicksand and more. I sighed and trotted towards the Titan Hills Valley, hoping that I would make enough progress. I have a lot of power, but crocodiles, quicksand and other dangerous things that would be immune to my power? No please. I see a hole at the side of the grass "road", and take a careful look. Bunnies! Perfect, flesh is what I'm always in the mood for... After eating the bunnies, I travel forward again. Really, nothing happens. I try to make as much progress as I can, and soon enough, it's night. Lucky me sees another bunny hole, but I see a fox inside. I kill it and try to curl myself up a bit. I also put on the fox's fur for some extra heat. It's not luxury, but I will be able to sleep... Dream Log #2 Yes, I'm in the same yellow area! Twilight appears... "Hey Crimson... Sorry for the short chat last night..." "Don't worry, Twilight. How's it going?" "Good, really. I said to Flutters and Sky that the dream contacting has succeeded." "Ah, thanks. So, since unicorns can enter dreams and talk with a certain person, that probably also means I can contact Sky and Flutters?" "Yes, indeed! I bet you're gonna use it often. Where are you at right now?" "I made lots of progress! I am about at the half of the Titan Hills Valley." "Wow, that's lots of progress indeed!" "If I make this much progress the following days, I will return sooner then you think!" "Why thank you, Captain Obvious! Okay, not really..." "No, no, doesn't matter. Any very interesting things back there?" "Yeah, Sky and Flutters are gonna get married when you're back! And so are we!" "WAIT, WHAT? THAT'S AMAZING!" "I know. After all the experiences we all went through and the bonds we built, it's really about time..." "I couldn't agree more. Besides from that news flash, any other important things there?" "Well, you will be crowned Prince when you're back. Sky, Flutters and me already got our royal title." "Sounds nice! Twilight, I should be waking up by now, my horn tells me that's it's wake up time..." "All right. I will report to Sky and Flutters." "And please tell Sky that I will contact him next night." "Okay. Bye and take care!" The dream ended and I woke up... Back In Ponyville #1 (Twilight got contacted, so it's her perspective. If Fluttershy or Skyblack gets contacted, this gimmick will be one of their perspective. I hope that's clear enough. Also, I am pretty sure they're supposed to be living in the castle, so just imagine lots of the stuff Twi had got moved there. ) I wake up and look in the room of Sky and Flutters. I see that I'm an early bird compared to Flutters and Sky. That's the disadvantage of the dream contacting: you wake up as soon as the contactor (or the one being contacted, as long it's a unicorn) ends the talk. I go to the library very slowly and quiet and read some Daring Do. The time flies, and I hear hoofsteps. Flutters and Sky woke up! "Hey Twi. Did the contact with Crimson succeed?" Fluttershy asks. "Why, yes, Flutters! He made it through half of Titan Hills Valley already!" Sky chuckles and says: "Wow, that kid has more gusto in him then I thought! Titan Hills Valley is tough to go through, or so I heard... Have you told him about the marriage and him still needing to be a Prince things?" "Indeed. He was happy to hear that there's gonna be a marriage. He was also excited to be crowned. Oh, and before I forget: He's gonna contact you tonight!" "Okay. Well, let's go find something to do..." Flutters suggests. Sky and me nod and do just that.... Breath FoC: Crimson's Journey Day 3 Category:Crimson Darkness